Winning a Girl's Heart Through Lemonade and Horror Films
by LilySheeran
Summary: When Cat reveals a secret about Tori at a sleepover, what will Jade do? ONESHOT


"So, what's the scoop on Vega," I ask Cat, poking her shoulder.

Cat shrugs.

"Come on, I know you have _something_. You always do. That's the point of these sleepovers, remember?"

Cat looks at the ground. "Tori told me not to tell you."

"Oh really now?" I say. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me? Because if you don't, there will be… consequences," I tease, starting to tickle her knee.

"No! I'll tell you, okay?" Cat asks, jerking her knee back. "Tori… Well… Tori _likes _you."

I laugh. "That's it? Vega thinks of me as her friend?"

"More than that," Cat mutters. She then looks up. "But don't be mean to her, okay? She can't help it."

I raise my eyebrows. "You're saying Tori's _gay_?"

Cat nods slowly. "It's not a big deal. My uncles are gay. She can still be our friend," Cat says with a hopeful smile.

"Well, thank you for telling me," I say.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not." Cat squeals, and pulls me into a hug. I don't push Cat off of me like I normally do. Cat deserves a hug this time.

* * *

Tori sits down at our usual lunch table, tossing her light brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Hello Tori," I say.

Tori looks confused. Normally, I just ignore her the whole lunch period, and talk to Cat. Tori blushes a little. "Hey Jade," she manages to get out.

I nod, and continue eating my lunch.

I zone out for a while, when I overhear Tori's conversation with Andre.

"So there's this boy in my acting class, right? He's _really _cute, and I think he's going to ask me out!" Tori squeals.

I raise my eyebrows. "So you _like _him, huh?" I say, resting my head in my hands.

"Yeah…" Tori says, not getting where I'm going with this.

"_Really_? Because I heard a little differently. You're sure you don't like someone who, I don't know, loves sharp objects?" I ask with a grin.

Tori's face flushes, and she stays silent. Andre looks at me, confused. Cat, who is sitting on my left, just looks sad. I wink at Cat.

"Thank you," I whisper in Cat's ear, before getting up from my seat and heading to my car to ditch the second half of school.

I arrive in front of the school at three o'clock, just when it lets out. I wait patiently for Tori to come out of the building. When I see her, I emerge from my car, and slam the door.

Tori approaches me, hands on her hips. "How did you find out?"

"Find out what?" I ask, smirking.

"You know what!" Tori yells.

I roll my eyes. "I didn't come back here to be interrogated. Anyways, you're coming with me today."

"What?" Tori manages to ask before I shove her into my car.

I get into the driver's seat, and lock the doors.

"Jade, let me out of here!" Tori shouts, kicking at the door.

I laugh, and start on the normal route to my house.

* * *

"The first thing you're going to do is my homework," I say, dropping my stack of papers in front of her.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Tori asks.

"I think you know why," I say, running my hand along her knee. She knocks my hand off.

"What about my homework? And are you going to let me go home anytime soon? My mom will be worried!"

"Little miss Vega can not do her homework for one night. And I think your mom will be busy with that "special" friend of hers. You remember that cop, right?"

Tori glares at me, but eventually starts my homework. I watch her the whole time. She isn't _too _bad. She has nice colored eyes. Plus, she has a pretty nice figure. I got a nice catch.

Once Tori finishes, I take her hand. "We're going to do something else now," I say. She doesn't object, because she's too busy freaking out at how we're holding hands. I drag her upstairs into my dimly lit bedroom.

"Oh God…" Tori mutters under her breath. My room is completely black, which is just how I wanted it. The only thing that isn't black is Cat's little pink stuffed bunny, which she forgot to take home at our last sleepover.

"What?" I ask Vega. "Scared?"

Tori snaps out of it. "I'm not scared. Well, maybe a little," she says, eyeing my scissor collection.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stab you to death. We're just going to have a little… _fun_," I say. "Now, just stay here. I'll be right back."

I walk into the kitchen, where I take out two glasses. I pour one with regular lemonade, for myself, and one with hard lemonade, for Tori. I put them on a little tray, and walk upstairs.

I hand Tori her glass. I turn on my small television, and go to Netflix. "We're going to watch this," I say, pointing to _The Scissoring_.

"No… Jade, you know I can't watch horror movies," Tori says, slowly backing up. "Especially… _That_ one."

"Aww, Vega doesn't like horror movies," I mock, before selecting the movie.

I push Tori onto my bed, and I crawl onto the other side.

I watch Tori slowly drink more lemonade and more as more people get stabbed with a pair of rusty scissors. Finally, she cracks.

She screams, and grabs onto me. I pause the movie, and laugh. "Someone couldn't take it, huh?"

She's taking shallow breaths, and burrowing into my shoulder.

"Hey," I say. "Hey, it's okay Vega," I say, lifting up her head. I smell the liquor on her breath as she leans over and kisses me, hard. We keep kissing, until my hand rides up her shirt.

* * *

I wake up at five A.M., as usual, when I turn over and see Vega. I remember my plan.

I walk over to my desk, where I take out my black sharpie. I walk over, and write my message on her bare stomach. I roll her over on her back so it's easy to read. I then take my phone, take a picture of it, and post it to The Slap.

I kiss her head. "Wake up sleepy head," I say in a sing-song voice. Tori wakes up, and she realizes we're both naked.

"What… What… _Happened_?" She asks, frantically trying to find her clothes.

I give her my phone, which is already opened to The Slap. She gasps, and drops my phone. She looks at her stomach, and flushes. I walk over, and I kiss her, hard.

_She's mine, bitches,_ it read.


End file.
